God only knows
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: God only knows whatcha been through


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon. The song god only knows is by for king and contry, and Frigha belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia

 **A.N. so for those who follow me know I told an extended verson of Frigha's death in the story The blackest rose, but in Dragon city She ends up being saved from killing herself by her friend Valka, so I will tell that story now.**

Wide awake while the world is sound asleepin'  
Too afraid of what might show up while you're sleepin'  
Nobody, nobody, nobody sees  
Nobody, nobody, nobody would believe  
Every day you try to pick up all the pieces  
All the memories and somehow never leavin'  
Nobody, nobody, nobody sees  
Nobody, nobody, nobody would believe

Frigha crashed into her bedroom and quickly slammed it behind her, locking the door before sliding down it, hiding her head in her hands. The tears leaked slowly through her fingers and stained her skirt. The girl's hiccups were what dominated her voice, and she felt like a broken mess.

 _It's all my fault…_ She repeatedly thought, pulling her hands into fists over hers eyes to catch some of the releasing tear drops. The girl started shaking her head as she further pursued that thought, and images therefore started pounding her head in, smashing against her temples which very quickly produced a migraine, spreading through the temples slowly and agonizingly. The pain was too great, and she didn't want to feel it anymore.

Through the aching pain in her legs, Frigha attempted to push herself to her feet with the help of the door, and was successful. She glanced through her tears into the blurry vision in front of her, and when she took a step she almost collapsed onto the ground, only standing up with the help of her bed,and she fell back onto the bed.

Frigha let her tears go freely once her body slumped onto the bed, and was now reduced to a sobbing corpse, secretly wishing she was just an empty body with no soul. Through her crying, she remembered having a knife in case of an emergency, and quickly flung towards the nightstand to try to find it. As she was rummaging through the open drawer though, she heard loud footsteps approaching the door, and her pace quickened. The footsteps reached the door quicker than expected, and now Frigha could hear pounding against the door.

"Frigha!" The feminine voice yelled with panic. Frigha's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice, but that didn't stop her.

 _This is probably for the better…_ She depressingly thought, a deep frown forming on her face. A few seconds later her hand brushed the handle of the switch blade and her mind went into overdrive with what she was about to commit.

Frigha gulped as she pulled the lethal device out, staring at the black handle, a small skull etched into it by another person. She brushed her finger over the mechanism and swiftly pulled it down, the blade popping out in one swift movement. The glare of the shining blade stared directly into Frigha's soul, and her heart went into her throat. The pounding against her door was louder than ever, however it was drowned out by the worse thrashing that her head was going through.

With her free hand, Frigha moved it down over the occupied one and pulled down the cloth over her wrist, exposing the pale skin to the shimmering hunger of the blade. Frigha swapped hands with the knife and lowered it down to her wrist, where the serrated edge was getting ever closer to devouring her pale membrane within its sharp and unforgiving teeth. she made the cut deep and sharp.

The door burst open and a aburn haired girl almost toppled to the ground. She flailed but managed to stay up and anxiously looked around the room before she locked eyes with a tear and guilt stricken Freifga, the shaking blade barely hovering over her skin.

Frigha stared directly into the betrayal ridden green blue eyes of her best friend, scars adoring both sides of her face, and a cut over her open lips.

"Frigha…" Valka spoke gently, barely taking a step forward before her friend darted under her and out the door, quickly sprinting away with the knife in her hand. Valka felt the gust of wind hit her briefly before she was in pure silence.

"Frigha!" The aburn haired girl called before jerking around to follow her, only to topple over due to a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her left arm quickly encircled her stomach and fell to her knees.

The runner glanced down at the blood covered blade and was instantly ashamed at what she had done. She didn't want to cause any more pain than she already produced, but she did what she needed to do.

God only knows what you've been through  
God only knows what they say about you  
God only knows that it's killing you  
But there's a kind of love that God only knows  
God only knows what you've been through  
God only knows what they say about you  
God only knows the real you  
But there's a kind of love that God only knows

There's a kind of love that  
There's a kind of love that

 _I'm sorry Valka…_ She thought darkly as even more tears escaped her eyes. After a few minutes of running, Frigha burst outside and was greeted with the almost endless cement walkway and dark blue night sky. The moon acted as her guide as she continued running away from her home.

"Frigha!" The girl heard again, but this time the voice was pained and weak. Her eyes widened madly when the familiar voice entered her ears, and wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her as a result. When Frigha passed by a grassy area, she tripped over a growing root and slammed onto the now crushed grass below her. The knife was thrown out of her hand and flew across the sky for a few seconds before implanting itself onto the ground inches from Frigha's face. She gasped at the close call and was left staring into her own reflection through the silver and black knife. Her blue eyes were red and hollow, and her face looked more aged than it actually was.

She could hear Valkas' footsteps reach the outside patio and her heart rate quickened.

 _No..._ The hollow blue eyed girl desperately thought. Since her left arm was all but crushed when she landed on her side, Freigha shakingly went for the knife with her right. When she managed to grasp the handle and yank out the lethal weapon, Freigha felt someone land on top of her and push her to her back, grasping both arms and holding them above her head.

There's a kind of love that  
There's a kind of love that

You keep a cover over every single secret  
So afraid that if someone saw they would leave  
Somebody, somebody, somebody sees  
Somebody, somebody, somebody leaves

She looked up and saw Valka above her; her head down with her hair over her face and breathing heavily.

"Dammit Gull..." Valka managed to say before she coughed blood onto her friends chest. The tears returned. Before she could speak she suddenly felt a strong grasp on the knife and she was fighting the will to let the knife go.

"Let me do this Valka!" Frigha argued, squirming against her partner's hold.

"No! Why are you doing this Frigha!?" Valka screamed, showing her face to the broken girl. Their eyes locked again and both saw the immense pain and agony that each was going through, the tear ridden cheeks of Frigha and the scars adorning Valkas' face each holding their own story. The former girl, seeing her chance, swiftly kneed Valka in her abdomen. It was a lot more successful than she intended; Valkas' face scrunched up in pure pain and she collapsed on top of her friend, who threw the girl off of her.

She stood up and attempted to run away but was stopped by Valka, who managed to stand up and hold Frigha from behind.

"H-how?" The latter questioned surprisingly. As she attempted to elbow Valka in the same spot, her aim was halted by an even stronger grip from her friend.

"D-don't do that again..." Valka coughed out shakingly as she leaned her head on Frigha's shoulder.

"Now... Answer me... Why?" The aburn haired girl started asking, but trailed off as she realized what she was asking, and in turn began crying.

Frigha felt her heart in her throat at Valkas' broken voice, "It's all my fault... It's my fault you are like this... That your face is ruined, that every day we get bullied at school, that we get beaten up at school" She started wailing as she trailed off, her tears flying freely once again.

"S-stop saying that, it is _not_ your fault." Valka coughed up some blood.

"Yes it is! Today was a failure because _I_ failed as your friend!"

God only knows what you've been through  
God only knows what they say about you  
God only knows how it's killing you  
But there's a kind of love that God only knows  
God only knows what you've been through  
God only knows what they say about you  
God only knows the real you  
But there's a kind of love that God only knows

"No you didn't" Valka said before fainting against her friend.

Frigha, through the tear stricken vision, gently put Valka on the ground.

 _It's all my fault..._ Ruby relized, if she hadn't been such a pacifist and stood up to the bullies Valka wouldn't have gotten so hurt.

She eyed the knife as she started crawling on her knees towards the serrated blade, her foot was caught by none other than Valka.

As Frigha's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, her friend beat her to it, "The only reason why I am alive right now... Is because of your intervention... The reason why you are alive right now, is because of my intervention. Why are you continuing to do this Frigha?" Valka breathed out through her hiccups.

"Look at what they've done to you... Why shouldn't I?" Frigha asked roughly, her voice matching her feelings.

Valka, with her hold still on Frigha's foot, attempted to get to her knees, "Please listen Frigha... The only reason why I'm like this in the first place is because you wanted to commit suicide... Why would you still want to do that after this?"

"Because you got hurt even more than before..." Frigha answered softly, shaking her head.

Valka shook her head, "Frigha, suicide is never the answer... It hurts everyone close to that person, even if he or she thinks they're doing the right thing... You would not be doing the right thing if you did this Frigha, hell... You would probably drive me to suicide if you did this... Would you want that?" Valka asked, crawling on her knees to get closer to Frigha who was staring at the ground by this point.

There's a kind of love that  
There's a kind of love  
There's a kind of love that  
There's a kind of love

For the lonely, for the ashamed  
The misunderstood, and the ones to blame  
But if we could start over  
We could start over  
We could start over  
For the lonely, for the ashamed  
The misunderstood, and the ones to blame  
But if we could start over  
We could start over  
We could start over  
But there's a kind of love that God only knows

After a few minutes of silence the broken rose shook her head, "No... I wouldn't... I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have..." She brought a bloody hand up to her face and barely saw a silver reflection within the stained hand.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "You would only be hurting me, your family and those who love you if you successfully committed the act Frigha..."

Suddenly, Amy closed the knife and looked into the endless sky, before throwing it as hard as she could with her right arm, and watched it soar across the black and blue field before it disappeared from her point of view, before turning back to Valka, who's face was pure shock. Frigha slowly limped back to her and fell to her knees in front of the girl. Their eyes locked for a final time before Frigha's face was held by a small, but beautiful smile that made Valka's heart soar.

"I'm sorry Valka..." Frigha whispered apologetically for the final time, before taking Valka in her arms and pulling her into a hug, leaning her head on her shoulder. Valka didn't react for a few seconds before blinking wildly, pulled her knees up, and returned the hug with as much vigor as she could muster. Valka felt her shoulder wet, and smiled slightly as she brought her hand to stroke Frigha's hair.

"Don't be... We're in this together..." Valka whispered softly in Frigha's ear.

God only knows what you've been through  
God only knows what they say about you  
God only knows the real you  
But there's a kind of love that God only knows  
God only knows what you've been through  
God only knows what they say about you  
God only knows the real you  
But there's a kind of love that God only knows

There's a kind of love that  
There's a kind of love  
There's a kind of love that  
There's a kind of love

God only knows where to find you  
God only knows how to break through  
God only knows the real you  
But there's a kind of love that God only knows

 **Kira: So, for those who decided to skip to the end, don't worry, no one dies.**


End file.
